Piece of the Puzzle
by Tonia Rains
Summary: A/U It is 15 years after that disasterous day in September and Edward left Bella alone in the woods. Join their story of reuniting and rekindleing a love that was destined to be forever. Rated M for Lemons
1. Chapter 1

Piece of the Puzzle

By: Tonia Raines copyright 2010

Disclaimer: The amazingly talented Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I don't, I am just writing about them.

Chapter 1: Reunited

Isabella Swan, age 18, was found today in the Olympic range just north of Forks,

Washington after a massive search effort was called by her father Chief of Police

Charles (Charlie) Swan when he found out that his daughter was missing. Miss

Swan is currently at Portland General Hospital in critical condition.

Esme's hands were shaking violently after she opened the manila envelope that arrived in the mail and read the news clipping that was dated from fifteen years ago. Along with that clipping was another clipping that was dated two days after the first. That tiny piece of paper was the announcement of funeral arrangements for Isabella Swan. Giving out a low moan of horror and agony and unable to grasp what she had read, Esme collapsed into a heap on the floor of the foyer, shuddering uncontrollably, leaving the remainder of the articles and notes to scatter on the floor around her.

**CARPOV **

Coming into our beautifully remodeled Victorian home I found my wife in a pathetic state. The look on her face was one of utter devastation and disbelief. I immediately gathered my mate in my arms to calm her all the while trying to find out what had caused my love so much pain. "Shhh, my love. I'm here what happened? What is wrong?" Then I saw two articles and the envelope that they came in as well as a number of items scattered on the floor when she had collapsed. Grabbing them quickly I put them back in the envelope and pulled her into my arms and carried her upstairs to our bedroom suite. "I'm calling the rest of the family in, I will be back shortly." I said as I made sure that she was as comfortable as possible.

I turned and walked out of their room and headed to my office pulling out my cell phone. Dialing the first number I prayed that he would answer for once. "Edward, there has been a development, I need you home." I said tersely in my eldest son's voicemail. Hanging up I wondered how long it would take for Alice to call. She and Jasper were currently in Paris enjoying a break from their school schedules and taking in the latest fashions trends. Rose and Emmet were in Africa on yet another honeymoon so I knew that I wouldn't hear from them for a while yet.

Sighing I put the cell phone down and pulled the envelope out to begin to try to figure out the mystery that caused my beloved mate to be in such a catatonic state. As leader of the largest vegetarian coven it was not only my duty to protect my "family" from all harm but my own personal feelings of responsibility that drove me. All but one of my "children" still remained home. My guilt at leaving her behind at my sons insistence remained just as strong today as it did the day we had left the tiny town we had found her in. But that was another subject that I did not want to visit while Esme was so distraught. My cell phone rang as I began to open the package; looking at the caller Id I saw that it was Alice.

"Carlisle do not open the envelope yet! Let Edward do it when he is home. It is for him any way." Her clear soprano voice rang out through the receiver, "He will be arriving in fifteen minutes and we will be there tomorrow. Don't leave until we arrive, I am trying to reach Em and Rose right now. She is gonna need all of us." Alice stated cryptically as I put the packet back down on the mahogany desk.

I knew that Alice's gift was extremely subjective however when it came to matters of the families wellbeing she was rarely wrong. "What is happening Alice? What does this letter have to do with us? What did you see?" I asked, hoping for a little clarity in the events that the coven will be dealing with.

Her laughter pealed out reminding me of the last time that I had heard her sounding so happy. I smiled softly allowing myself to relive the scene. During Christmas time while the family was still living in Forks; there was an unusually strong snow storm that kept everyone home from school and work. The Cullen's and Bella enjoyed a day of fun with an epic snow ball battle. It all started out when Emmet drove his monster jeep over to pick up Bella for school and Edward and she both proceeded to pummel him with a barrage of snowballs. Then when they had reached the school they were told to go back home due to the amount of snow that was forecasted to fall during the day. Bella had called Charlie to tell him that she would be staying over at the house with them during the storm to which prompted a lengthy call between me and her dad to assure him that both Esme and myself will be there. That day was so enjoyable for the whole family. I never had seen Esme laugh as much as she did just by watching how the rest of the family gain up on Edward and Bella then when the couple retaliated on the rest of us she was torn by worry for her human daughter and awe that she wasn't phased in the least by the fact that she was totally outmatched in strength by the seven vampires that was currently engaged in the battle of the snowballs.

"Only the best thing that could happen to our family ever! Now get ready because Edward is not going to be very happy and he will definitely go off the deep end emotionally. DO NOT let him leave the house at all! I will explain all when we get home tomorrow. Tell Esme not to over react to what she read. I have to go and get on our flight." Alice trilled, I could hear her telling the driver to just drop them off at the entrance of the airport. Knowing Alice that meant that all of their belongings will be shipped separately. "Just keep him busy Carlisle and remember what I said. We will see you tomorrow morning." She said then hung up leaving me wondering what information was so important in that unassuming yellow envelope. Heaving another unnecessary sigh I returned the cell phone back to its holder on my hip and grabbed a medical journal to read and distract my inner voice from Edward.

While reading about the occurrences of skin cancer in the twentieth century Edwards's car came to a screeching halt in front of the house. A fraction of a second later he was standing in front of my desk with a frown on his face. I allowed myself to think of how he never smiled anymore or even tried to interact with the rest of the family since that horrible day. His grimace spread to encompass the remainder of his facial expressions.

"I got your message as well as one from Alice, Carlisle. Would you kindly tell me what in the name of all that is holy is going on and why is Esme muttering about a letter and saying 'she's gone'?" He glared at me visibly upset about what Esme's was mumbling mentally.

"I was told to let you open this by Alice and I was also told that you are not to leave this house until Alice arrives home tomorrow morning. She told me it is extremely important for the family that you do not leave. Now do I have your cooperation?" I asked bluntly, mentally pleading for him to do what Alice asked, as I pointed to the envelope that was sitting next to the bronze statue of the Eiffel tower that Esme had purchased for me when we visited France during our last vacation.

~~~O~~~

**BPOV**

In a small cabin deep in the woods on the outskirts of Vancouver, Canada a petite girl with long thick mahogany hair was curled up reading a tattered copy of one of Jane Austen's novels. Her facial expression showed her intense concentration on the story in front of her. She was totally wrapped up in the story ignoring the activity in the small house.

"Hey B! We're leaving now! Are you sure you don't want to come along? It will be a lot of fun!" Britney hollered down the hallway to the tiny room that served as the library for the three girls that lived in the house.

"Yeah right! Like shopping and dealing with a bunch of adolescent hormonal boys sounds like my cup of tea Brit! Thanks but I will pass! Been there done that girl. I will not go back to that scene again!" I yelled back at her rolling my eyes at her insistence to get me to go out with her and Kerry. I didn't feel the need to assimilate with the population that was in the general vicinity like the two girls that I live with. I was personally happy hanging in the background and letting life go on past me.

Britney Tyson, eighteen going on to two hundred years, an admitted succubus with a penchant for the African American male persuasion. She was the partier of this mismatched trio. She reminded me of Alice in a Rosalie body. Clothes and boys were her passion and she shared her story freely with me when I was introduced to her. She exuded confidence and self assurance and she was a good friend.

Kerry Wilton, nineteen and some hundred odd years old, my best friend and confidant. She is the holder of all of my agony and sorrow. She knows all about my past and she is a wellspring for comfort and stability. She saved me from an eternity of horror that I was trying to deal with after the attack that left me lost and drifting in a sea of pain and uncertainty. She is my soul sister like one other was. The one that left me alone to face my loss and the feeling of being totally abandoned by my true love. She totally understood my feelings and never pushed me to make any decision concerning my past. I don't see any reason in which to make any either. He will never come back and there will be no fairytale reunion for me, Isabella Swan.

"Seriously girls go on and have fun. I have a date with Mr. Darcy and I plan on going hunting as well. So shoo I will be fine." I tell the girls as they walk out the door. Not really noticing the looks that pass between the two, I turn back to my book hoping to lose myself again in Ms. Austen's writing.

Memories once again flood my mind as I hear my house mates footsteps fade in the distance. Ugh! Why can't he leave me alone! Will I be forever tormented by the image of his smile and laughter? Our love was intense and all encompassing, totally eclipsing every single memory that I had of my past. So much so that I can barely remember what my life was before I met him and his family. I knew that I was an ugly duckling in the community and really had no social life in either Forks or in Phoenix. Not that really bothered me. I really don't like to draw attention to myself. I am a loner and I don't regret it at all. I have come to the conclusion that it was for the best that he left me. I was so totally out of his league and I never could be good enough for him, even now after all this time and after all that has happened. I know that I will love him forever and no one will ever own my heart like he does no matter if my love for him will remain unrequited for all eternity. He has his version of the world and well, mine would never fit with his. I would rather live alone than subject him and his amazing family to someone who is as low classed as I am. They deserve so much better and so does he.

Heaving a sigh I put my book down and head outside into the twilight lit forest to go and track down my meal. I wasn't really thirsty but I would rather err on the side of caution because I would never know if Brit would be bringing one of her play toys home. Loneliness gripped me in a vice grip knocking me almost to my knees. I will never be able to have him in my life and I refuse to go searching for him like a love sick teenage child. He will never see me grovel at his feet begging for him to take me back into his life. I am stronger than that and I will not embarrass his family or my companions like that. I will control my emotions and to hell with his high morals. His distractions were more important than I could ever be as all of these years proved. I have managed to conquer my newborn bloodlust faster than any other newborn and I will not allow anyone to knock me off of my hard won control center.

**BRPOV**

"I don't like deceiving B Kerry. She won't be very forgiving of us if she knew what we are doing." I muttered under my breath as we waited in the airport for the final arrival.

"Listen, you know as well as I do, Bella has pride and is so totally selfless that she would never go looking for her true family because she thinks that she would be a burden to them not to mention the actions that he did would drive that deep into her self-consciousness. I have never seen a vampire die from a broken heart but we promised Marcus that she would not suffer the same fate as he is." Kerry hissed at me low enough so that the humans walking past us would think that she was humming to herself while waiting for someone.

"Still, sending that newspaper clipping and the rest to her family was wrong and totally misleading. What if her mate believes that she is dead! What you did was rash and irresponsible and when Bella finds out the truth of what you did I wouldn't be surprised if she doesn't try to rip your head off." I replied as the humans on the plane began to disembark and walk toward the baggage claim area. I raised my head as I felt the presents of the four vampires that were on the flight. "They're here." I said flatly. My tone of voice showing Kerry exactly how I felt about forcing Bella's past on her. Disapproval was radiating off of me in intense waves causing Jasper to hiss and tense in response to my emotions. "Shit, I forgot that one of them was an empath. Um… yeah. Sorry about that." I said ashamed of my lack of control in front of my sister's family. I felt a wave of calm wash over me and dispel the feelings of embarrassment and the slight touch of fear that I was dealing with in meeting the powerful Cullen family.

A slender woman with caramel colored hair left the side of a stunning blonde haired male and approached Kerry and I with a look of desperate entreating on her face. "I am Esme and I want to know one thing and one thing only. Where is my daughter? Where is Bella?"

**EPOV**

After I had gotten over the initial shock of the contents of that envelope I immediately called Alice to find out what information that she had come up with then I called J. Jenks in Seattle to arrange for our home in Vancouver to be opened up and the utilities turned on and to find out what information that he might be able to come up with about Bella's sisters before we land in Vancouver. All through that night I paced the floors mentally kicking myself for letting my fears for Bella's safety keep me away from her. The hole that was born in my chest that horrible day in September all those years ago never healed and I never truly realized how empty my life was without her in it. Alice really ripped into me when Jasper and she showed up at home the next morning.

_Edward you are the consummate ass! After all these years I was hoping that you would have come to your senses regarding Bella! I did what you asked and tried not to look for her but well, take a look at what she is like now! _The vision that she showed me was shocking to say the least. Bella was sitting in a window seat in a tiny room surrounded with books and a ray of sunlight broke through the grey cloud cover caressing her figure. Her thick mahogany hair gleamed with health and the red streaks looked to be more pronounced. Her head turned like she was going to respond to an unknown speaker and my breath caught as the sunlight caused tiny sparkles of light to shimmer from her skin. She was a vampire! Her face looked like burnished porcelain and her eyes glowed vibrant golden amber. I had always thought that she was exquisite as a human but as a vampire her beauty was totally ethereal. Her expression turned from expectant to one that held longing and a deep sadness and grief in a fraction of a second.

_Do you see anything that you might know firsthand, like every time you look in the mirror, you insensitive ass! This is one of the possible outcomes that will happen if you don't get your over thinking ass in gear and go get your girl!_ Her next vision had me flying from the room to get into the car yelling to the rest of the family to meet me in Vancouver. I couldn't let that vision happen to her. Not that I have a chance to finally get her back._ Just remember Edward, you will have to do a shitload of pleading just to have her talk to you and remember your knees serve yet another purpose other than helping you to walk and run. She has not forgotten and she has grown very reclusive thanks to you and your moronic actions. You might end up losing a limb before all is said and done. I am kinda hoping that she hands your ass to you personally for what you have done to her and the family. _

Driving at speeds that would get a human in jail if not prison on my way to reach Vancouver a new fear worms its way into my heart. What if she has moved on and doesn't want anything to do with me? What could I possibly tell her to make up for fifteen years of abandonment and loneliness? Finally I realize that nothing less than the truth will do and pray that she will be willing to listen to me. She deserves the world and I want to be the one to give her that. The other question that is burning in my mind as the miles fly by is who turned her and what happened? Rage started to build in my chest at the thought of some other vampire touching my Bella, wait… my Bella? If she wishes to be mine again. Either way she decides I will never be apart from her again.

~~O~~

**ESPOV**

My beautiful girl, my newest daughter I cannot wait to grab you and hold you tight and never let you go. Poor Bella, to have to go through that agony of being an outcast from her family and friends. Well that will never happen again. You are family and if Edward can't understand that you are part of this family then that is his issue. I love you child and I will never abandon you.

"How long have you two and Bella been coven mates and what happened to her? Why did she not try to contact us?" I asked the tall blonde girl called Britney as we walk toward the doors of the airport. She glanced at her sister hesitantly, while looking around to make sure that the group was not being noticed. Her sister nodded quickly motioning to the parking lot that held the rental cars that we had arranged for our transportation.

"Please forgive us for not seeming like we don't want to answer your questions but, Bella's gift will let her know if we are telling anything about her. I can answer only general questions about us but that is all. I'm truly sorry for this." Brit replied softly after a few seconds trying to compose her response.

The other woman who was called Kerry turned to look at us square in the eyes while her sister moved a few paces closer to her. "Before I say anything I need to know something. Which one of you is Edward?"

**BPOV**

The forest was silent and the life that normally abounded in it had long left scurrying to their hiding spots when I entered and began my hunt but I paid no attention to the lesser life sounds that wouldn't even begin to slake the thirst that started to grow once I decided to hunt. The animals knew that a premier predator prowled in their midst and to be spotted by that predator meant sure death. At times I hated this part of my existence but I have become resigned to it, preferring to hunt alone and far away from the other hunting grounds that Brit and Kerry use. Running to my chosen site I stopped briefly in awe at the beauty that I beheld in tonight sky. The aurora borealis was doing its beautiful dance across the night sky. Colors brilliantly cascaded down from the heavens in gentle waves like that of the oceans tides. Ribbons of fire from the sky making me think that if I could just jump high enough I might be able to grab one and take it home with me as a reminder of beauty in what I have come to call a colorless life. 

Looking back I now can think of my change and the events that led up to it without much fear or rage but the sorrow that I still carry for my human family will always remain. I miss them so much but since I am officially dead to them I have nothing to go back for. Jake told me never to return when he saw me climb out of the grave barely an hour old and he then informed Sam and the pack of the emergence of a newborn and who that newborn was. At least Sam treated me with a little more kindness than my former best friend did. He escorted me to the border of Canada and wished me luck but warned me not to return until I had gained control of the raging bloodlust that I suffered from. He promised to take care of Charlie and Renee as much as he could and he would make sure that my killer was found and destroyed.

Turning my thoughts away from the past I began to smell the air for any scents of prey for my meal. I found one and heard its heart beat loud and thick as it began to make its way down a tree about a mile away from me from the west. Venom started to pool in my mouth as I quickly tracked the lumbering beast. A large brown bear is a rare find this late in the season and as I was preparing for my leap I froze noticing the movement behind it. Two cubs bounded up to its mother and were starting to play with her. Entranced I watched the family frolic in the night as a new scent drifted my way. Another vampire was nearby also hunting. Who it was I had no clue, the scent was too faint for identification. I hadn't heard of any new vegetarians moving into the area. Still whoever it was would have to know that this was my hunting range and was protected by both myself and my coven. A low growl began in my chest as I shifted in my perch ready to intercept the intruder should he or she come to close to the bruin family. The irony of the scenario played out in my head; here I am a predator protecting what was going to be my prey. Then I see a flicker of motion and I leap to defend the family.

I threw myself at the lone vampire with the loud crash of boulders crashing against one another. Growling and hissing I find myself launched in the air from being thrown by my opponent. Oh hell no! "I am not gonna let you tear that family apart." I hiss as I twist my body in the air and land on a nearby rock coiled and ready to fly at the stranger. "These are my hunting grounds; you will go elsewhere to hunt and do not harm any humans or you will have my coven to deal with." I spat as I spotted the intruder in a tree fifty yards away from where I was. "Well what are you…" I couldn't even get the rest of my sentence out when I felt myself once again being launched into the air in a sudden attack. Ok now I am pissed, I gave a fair warning and it was ignored.

A loud yell of rage burst out of me as I twisted once again to free my arms from the attacker when the vampires scent washed over me. I froze and landed on my back with the attackers arms wrapped around my torso like a protective cage as we rolled on the forest floor. Memories flooded my mind as I struggled to get free of his hold. It couldn't be him, he left me alone and hurting. He didn't want me anymore because I was human and no good for him.

Oh my god, it is him; I would know that scent anywhere. But why is he here now? What does he want?

"Edward let me go." I snarled at him still struggling to break his hold, wishing that I still had my newborn strength. I felt his arms tighten as he put his head close to my ear and whispered in that seductive velvet voice that to this day haunts my memories.

**EPOV**

"Never again." I say as I nuzzle her neck inhaling the sweet scent of strawberries and freesia that is pure Bella while tightening my grip around her chest and holding her arms tight to her body. She stiffened in my grasp as she gathered herself to attempt to push me away.

"I made that mistake once before and I will never do that again. I am so sorry love." I purred in her ear trying to calm her outrage. "No matter where you go my mate I always will be there with you even if you send me away I will still follow. I wish I wasn't such a blind overprotective ass all those years ago. I hurt you and I cannot even begin to repay the massive debt that I owe to you for each and every tear that I caused to fall and every cry that left your lips due to horrible lies that I told you that day, all the pain that you suffered and the agony of the change only to wake up alone and with no one to turn to for answers for your questions. I am going to make it up to you for the rest of eternity if you will let me my love, my eternal sun, my life, my forever mate." I whisper to her as I feel the tension slowly drain away from her limbs allowing me to feel a tiny burgeoning of hope begin to grow deep in my chest.

I loosen my grasp slightly to allow her the choice of leaving my embrace if she chose to all the while mentally pleading for her to stay in my arms where her body felt so right pressed tight against my chest. Looking down at my beloved I marveled at the strength that she possessed as a vampire. What a fool I was to think that she would lose her soul if she became like me. Her soul shined through everything that she does. Her capacity to love the one being that wanted to kill her at their first meeting spoke volumes of the spirit that she has. Suddenly I realize that because of her unconditional love for me she actually saved me from being the soulless monster that I said that I was because she allowed me to love her in return. It was because of her that I was actually able to experience the redeeming feeling of loving someone in return.

"I can also never repay you for the gift that you have given me Bella. You have shown me that because of the love that you had for me I could actually love you just as much with every part of the soul that you have reawakened in me. I no longer have any doubts that I have a soul, because you have showed me that I do indeed possess one. Bella love, if you were still human I would say the same to you. I don't care that you are no longer human, I only wish that I was the one to change you."

When I said the last statement Bella gave a tiny gasp and went rigid in my arms. She then spun around and took a long look at me. Her eyes were blazing with a fire that I have never seen before and the intensity of that gaze made my mind swim with longing and confusion. Oh how I wish I could hear what she was thinking!

**BPOV**

Do I dare to believe in him once more and let him in to my life again? Does he truly mean what he just said or was it just words to placate me? I have no way of knowing without Kerry being nearby. Her gift was really useful but I rarely make use of it because we live so far away from the general populace. Vancouver was a nice city and easily traveled should we require anything but as a general rule we did not mix with the humans that lived there. Not that we have a problem with bloodlust but because we protect our isolation.

I narrowed my eyes at Edward just to let him know that I will not tolerate any false information. I did not yet know what to think of his sudden appearance in my life and I wasn't too sure that I welcomed it. I was confused and slightly pissed and for a vampire that is not the best scenario to be in.

"I assume that you are not alone here in my area so, I guess I should be hospitable to the rest of your family. You may come to my home but don't expect me to be overly gracious. You all have a lot of explaining to do so you might as well be comfortable while you all do it." I turned back around and easily removed his arms from around my shoulder and stepped back so I could lead him to my home. "Oh and Edward? I haven't forgiven you for leaving me… yet."

While running back my mind couldn't help think about what he had said just a few short minutes ago. Did he truly wish that he was the one to have changed me and if so what caused his change of heart regarding my mortality? He admitted that he lied to me when he left and that it was because he thought he was protecting me. Ha protecting me! How little did he know that no more than a few months after the family left I was attacked and left for dead? To tell the truth if it wasn't for all of the stories that I had listened to while we were together I would have given away the existence of the vampire race during the final moments of my transformation. It took every ounce of self control that I possessed to remain still as the funeral took place and my coffin was placed in the ground.

As I neared my house I could smell the presence of four different vampires in addition to Kerry and Britney. I didn't feel all that charitable to my coven mates right now so I didn't bother announce my arrival as I prepared to enter the main room being followed closely by Edward. No sooner than I had a foot in the door I was met by a tiny whirlwind, Alice. The force that she hit me with would have been enough to cause internal injuries to a human but to a fellow vampire it was just an enthusiastic embrace. Still it was strong enough to knock me flat on my back while she remained like she was glued to me.

**KPOV**

The Cullen family was everything that Bella had said that they were; polite, respectful and honest in their dealings with humans and vampires alike. I have never met a coven with as much integrity as they had. I could tell by using my gift that they truly missed Bella and they were determined to bring her back to the family once again. The matriarch of the coven, or family, was totally beside herself with worry and burned with a desire to have her daughter home once more. I felt a twinge of jealousy regarding her ease of being accepted in to such a caring family.

Before Bella had come and invited me and Britney to stay with her at her home we were wandering and was lost in a world that seemed so overwhelming to the two of us. The three of us became close friends and we had begun to slowly integrate with the residents of Vancouver by our opening a small book store at the edge of the city. We have managed to pull a lot of business from the middle class citizens and some of the upper class as well. Bella dealt with her customers in a fair and polite manner and her open, friendly attitude marked her as a truly rare person in the world of the supernatural. Every so often she would receive visitors from her former hometown of Forks, WA and she made sure to reassure them that she was happy where she was and that she had no intention of returning. The only time she wanted to return was when she had received news that her father was killed in a gang shooting in Port Angeles. It took her over a year to return to some semblance of normal from the grief that she suffered.

I knew that Bella would be upset with me for contacting her family but I couldn't stand seeing her wasting away from loneliness. She told us that she was happy that she has us to talk to and that she was content but we both could tell that she truly wasn't. Now that her human family was no longer in danger I felt it was time for her to be reunited with her true family. She may be my leader but I couldn't stand the thought of us losing her to the isolation that she was determined to cloak herself in. I cared too much for her to let that happen. I had told Britney about what I did only after I had to make her promise not to say anything to Bella and after I had mailed off the letter and was surprised by my carefree sisters' reaction. She almost had a complete melt down. She was terrified that the Cullen's would take Bella away and leave us alone again. She was also worried about what would happen if the eldest son, Edward would reject Bella yet again. After I had gotten in touch with Alice Cullen I knew that Brit's fear of the possible rejection was totally unfounded. I however was worried about how Bella would react to having them all here. Alice had told me that there would be some tense moments between Edward and Bella, but all would work out.

While waiting for Bella's return the Cullen family, Britney and I had covered a lot of ground on what she had done since she came to be a business owner. Alice was like a child that had eaten too much candy and was itching to see what kind of clothes that Bella wore to work. So Brit gave Alice the tour of our home and came back looking like someone had handed her an unexpected present. "Bella is so gonna hate me when she comes home. Alice is currently going through her closet and then is going to burn the offending items. I might have to go into hiding. I have never seen anyone go as crazy over clothes as that little pixie does. I think I just might have to hide for more than a year." Brit chuckled as she came back in to the lounge room shaking her head. Knowing full well how much Bella hated having her clothing messed with and what Alice was doing was equal to invading Bella's private living space. I knew that Bella tried to respect our privacy and expected the same courtesy from us. I tried to engage the rest of the Cullen's in conversation however Esme was determined to know everything that had happened to her since they had left Forks.

"That is for Bella to share with you. I cannot tell you due to the bond that I share with her, she would know instantly and I will not risk breaking that connection. She is the leader of this coven and I will not disobey her injunction." I responded curtly regretting the tone of my voice immediately after my words left my lips but I could see that Carlisle nod in understanding. "I am sorry but please you must understand she is all that Brit and I have. It would destroy us if we were to lose her. She has given us so much more than a sense of normalcy; she has given us hope and the urge to make our lives better." I stated hoping that Carlisle could hear the plea that was in the message.

Alice came back into the lounge grinning like a Cheshire cat. "Bella is definitely doing better with her choice of clothing but she still needs my help. We are going to have so much fun getting her wardrobe up to date. But I am really going to have fun updating Britney's and yours." She exclaimed while looking at us.

Brit gave out an excited squeal whereas I just rolled my eyes. Bella and I had the same aversion to all things related to what Brit and apparently Alice considered being one of the best things in our eternal existence, shopping… ugh. "Great. That sounds like fun, I guess." Alice shot me a look that I interpreted as one of practiced impatience with my lack of enthusiasm. I could tell that Brit and Alice would get along famously when it came to all things dealing with shopping. They were already planning extensive shopping trips when Alice's head snapped towards the door and when it opened she ran and tackled Bella before she could even get one foot securely in the door. I saw a flash of bronze and heard a muffled curse from Bella.

**EPOV**

Following Bella through the woods I had time to think of the best way to convince her of the sincerity of my apology. The old me would have just acted like nothing was wrong after the apology was given and would have continued to make decisions regarding her without giving her a chance to voice her opinions. But I knew that would be the wrong thing to do. So that option was out, this left me in uncharted territory in regards to how to repair our relationship.

I could tell that she was thinking extremely hard and once again like countless times before I wished I could tell what she was thinking about. Her mind was just as impenetrable to me now as it was when she was human. I knew that she doubted my feelings for her and she was upset at our abandonment of her. I will take any form of relationship that I can get and till she feels secure enough to be a couple again I will just have to prove to her that I will not be leaving her again.

My mind kept running over every single word that she had said before I forced the family to leave Forks and knowing now what Alice had told me about how Bella has adapted I knew it was going to take me quite a while before I can win my loves trust back. I will let her know that every minute of every day I was consumed with the agony of being away from her and only now did my heart feel whole again. She is my mate and I cannot lose her again. If I did I know that I will not survive. I cannot go back to that dark lifeless existence that I was in for fifteen years not now that I know that she is alive and hasn't been happy. Now that I have finally realized that she is my mate I felt a swell of love and adoration for her more intense than I have ever felt before. I cannot be away from her. She is my world and my reason for existing. Suddenly I understood how Bella felt about me while she was still human. She had chosen me as her life partner and I callously threw her love away. I told her that I didn't want her, that she was not good enough for me. Oh God no! How will I ever ease the pain that I caused her? She must think that I had thought that she was nothing more than a distraction for me. I winced at the vivid memory of her face as I uttered those words that broke her spirit. No wonder she was so reclusive. She probably was thinking that I was only here because I had found out that she was a vampire now and thus good enough for me now. If I want to have her back in my life I am going to have to somehow prove to her that it doesn't matter to me if she is a vampire now, I still love her with every fiber of my being.

We approached her cabin and I could tell that Alice was her usual self. Planning major shopping trips and quickly she informed me that Bella's coven mates were very protective of her and that I was to go slowly with them. I saw what the two girls looked like and was immediately reassured that there were no males in the coven. _Huh, jealous much Edward? Now you have nothing to worry about. I can tell that she is confused and angry but she is willing to listen._ Jasper silently remarked testing the emotional air around Bella. The next thing that I knew Bella was opening up the front door and getting ready to walk in when she went flying backwards only to land on the pathway with Alice firmly attached to her. _Go away now Edward, she is mine for a while now._ _Let me apologize now. She needs some girl time with Esme and I._ Alice quickly sent to me while hugging her hard.

**ESPOV**

I was right behind Alice when she flew out the door and flattened Bella. I really could care less how it looked to the rest of the family as I joined the two girls on the ground. This was my missing daughter and I was not about to let her go without a fight.

"Oh Bella! Why didn't you come find us? We are your family! I am so sorry for what we did. If I would have known I would have never left you. Please tell me that you forgive me? Honey I love you so much, no matter if you are a vampire now or not. You are still my daughter and you always will be a member of this family." I blurted out not able to keep my remorse hidden from her and I had to let her know that she is still my daughter. It was time for Edward to know how his arbitrary decision affected us as a family. I normally wouldn't pass judgment on anyone but this concerned not only the beautiful girl that Alice and I were holding but the whole family as well.

"What Edward did to you was the worst thing that could be done to us. Once we had left it was like the life and joy was banished from us all. Carlisle was beside himself with trying to keep our family together. Rosalie and Emmet left to go to Africa and they wouldn't tell us when they would be returning. Alice and Jasper left to go to Paris and they just came home when we had received that letter about you. I was afraid to say anything to Edward for fear of losing him again. It was like he had left and his body only remained. The whole house was depressed and darkened. I had no urge to decorate or design at all." I told her as Alice finally allowed her to get up off of the ground. I then pulled her into my arms in a fierce hug. "Come on I need to get away from here for a bit and Alice is dying to buy something. Besides I want to know everything that had happened to you."

With saying that we dragged her to the car and took off to the shopping district in Vancouver, leaving behind our mates and her two coven members. Bella didn't talk a whole lot on the drive to the mall she just looked out the window at the passing landscape. The little crease that was between her eyes at the juncture of her nose and brow was in evidence telling me that she was thinking hard. Alice kept up a running commentary of what she saw during her time in Paris trying to distract Bella and dispel the awkward silence that permeated the car. I was thinking of how to brighten the atmosphere of her house.

**BPOV**

Wow, that is all I can say. Esme was never one to have verbal diarrhea but she definitely had a case of it today. I was totally stunned about her revelations on how the family felt about moving away from me. I always thought that they would just go about their existence just like Edward had said that afternoon in the woods, and forget about me, but now I see it was the farthest thing from the truth. Now I feel guilty for not contacting the Cullen's after I had learned to control my bloodlust. However, would I have been ready to face Edward again after what he had told me? I am a coward. I can and will forgive the family for following Edward's lead but as for him, well that remains to be seen. My coven will need to know that I have no plans on leaving them alone and I will not be living with the Cullen's in the foreseeable future. My killer was still alive as far as I knew and I cannot abandon my responsibilities to the residents of Vancouver until he is destroyed once and for all. They need to know what happened after they left so that way if the Volturi show up at least they will have somewhat of an idea of going on. This definitely was not going to be easy.

"You all need to know what happened to me after you left. I'm sorry that Kerry and Brit couldn't fill you in but, that was to protect me from discovery. I am being hunted by my creator." I said quietly effectively destroying the silence that had fallen. Alice turned in her seat to look back at me, anxiety and concern written all over her pixie like face. Esme stiffened and hissed at the threat that I am facing alone while keeping her concentration on the road that stretched out in front of us.

"It was two months after you all had left and I was an emotional train wreck. Charlie was threatening to send me to Renee in Jacksonville when something inside of me snapped. I guess it was then I realized that I had to live for my dad and mom. I believed that you would not be coming back for me and that I would never see Edward again. That was enough to destroy me but after remembering the words that Edward had said, well let's say that when he left me he ripped my heart out and left it lying on the forest floor. It was like I had a huge hole where my heart was and nothing could heal it, nothing short of the miracle of my love coming back to me that is. I still went to school and I had enough credits to graduate early so I did that. I couldn't face my friends anymore they all knew the emotional agony I was in and they tried to help but I shut them out. I wasn't about to let anyone back in. I was terrified of being hurt again. I began hallucinating about Edward. It was like if I was doing something that he would consider reckless, my subconscious would bring his image and his voice in front of my vision and he would yell at me for what he would consider an unnecessary risk." I saw Esme shoot a horrified glance at Alice who winced like she was slapped. I looked away and trained my gaze back on the scenery that continued to flash by.

"I was hiking in the forest looking for our meadow on that day when I was attacked. It happened so fast that I never had a chance to cry out or to defend myself. Then the Quileute wolves found me, Quil Attera and Jacob Black to be exact. They didn't know that I had been bitten because there was so much blood everywhere on me. Not to mention my creator made the bite look like I had punctured my arm on a branch as I fell. Jacob took me to the hospital and called Charlie to let him know that he had found me. Well I was beginning the transformation process and while I was burning I made a conscious decision in my head. I will not make my change the nail in the coffin as it were to the population of Forks. I would not betray the trust that you had given me by sharing your secret and reveal the presents of vampires in the human world. So I stayed silent, how I managed that I have no idea. After my heart stopped beating I was buried. It took all of my self control not to jump up out of that coffin and attack the mourners that came to the funeral. I managed and after the coffin was placed in the ground I worked my way free. Jacob had seen me emerge from my grave and immediately called the pack for back up. Sam Uley who is the pack Alfa ordered the rest of the wolves to stand down saying that I posed no threat to the population of Forks or the other communities even though I was a newborn. He and Jake escorted me to the border and Sam told me not to come back until I had myself under total control. Every so often I would get a visit from one of the pack to let me know how Charlie and Renee were doing. Then I got the news of Charlie's death. Once again I lost what grip on my sanity I had managed to gain." While I was telling my tale I noticed that we were getting close to the mall so I gave a small grimace knowing that I couldn't finish telling it until we were alone in the car again.


	2. Chapter 2

Piece of the Puzzle

Written by: Tonia Raines copyright 2010

Disclaimer: The wonderfully talented Stephenie Meyer owns all things regarding Twilight. Britney, Kerry and other non-related characters and this plot is mine. No infringement is intended.

Chapter 2. Renewal

**EPOV**

As I walked into the lounge area both Jasper and Carlisle's thoughts hit me like a freight train. I held up my hand so they could give me a minute to collect my own thoughts and try to make sense of the overload of emotions that were running rampant in my brain. I know that Bella needed to bond again with my sister and mother but damn it I needed to bond with her. I needed to make her understand that my claim was paramount. I know I am being selfish and crude but now that I realize how much I have to make up for I am feeling like if I don't start making amends I will explode with impatience. There was something telling me that I needed to take Bella and claim her as mine immediately.

"Have either of you ever felt like you needed to claim your mate so badly that you just want to take her without regard for any issue that may be occurring?" I asked the two males that were just sitting there watching me as I wrestled with my thoughts. Carlisle looked stunned and Jazz looked vindicated at my outburst.

_So you finally are accepting the fact that Bella is your mate and now you are feeling the urge to claim her as such. Huh… it is about time brother. When she returns tell her you emo jackass. Then after you tell her what you are feeling let her tell you what she wants and go from there. You just might be surprised._ Jazz told me while he had a grin on his face. Carlisle had a slight frown on his face telling me that he was thinking hard about something, yet as hard as I tried I couldn't hear what he was thinking. "Are you serious about that question Edward? Of course I have felt that way. Even now I am fighting the urge to get Esme and mate with her. We are territorial and extremely possessive over our mates. It is a part of who we are as mated vampires. Succubae and Incubi do not have the same urges as we do." He said with an apologetic glance at Kerry and Britney who smiled and shrugged. "No offence intended my dears."

**KPOV**

Carlisle knew that we both were succubae and he wasn't ashamed to talk about mating with us. Wow that was refreshing. "Actually, I think I might have a bit of insight for you Edward about our Bella. She is emotionally scarred, badly I might add. She has never stopped loving you, even after all of this time. She is hurt, angry and confused and if I were you I would listen to her and try to understand what her life has been like without you in it. I hope that you are strong enough to deal with it because truthfully, she doesn't need to be kicked to the curb again like you did before. She needs you to reassure her that you are not going to leave at the slightest hint of a threat or become an overbearing overprotective ass." I said flatly, using my gift to test whether his response will be true or if he had other intentions hidden between his words. So far he seemed sincere in his desire to atone for his mistakes but until I have proof otherwise I will not let my guard down. Bella means too much to us to have her destroyed by her mates' inability to hold true to his promises.

"I know that she is telling her story to your mother and sister right now so I should be able to tell you a small part of what happened but not all of it. You will have to ask her yourself if you want to know." I looked at Brit and nodded for her to go and get the shoebox that we had saved for Bella. As she flitted out of the room I glanced out of the window putting my mind in order. Brit came back in and set the box down on the table in front of the two men and gestured for Edward to sit. "In this box are all the items that Bella ever held dear. They are what makes her who she is, both when she was a human and now as a vampire. I think that you are going to be stunned when you see the contents. Brit and I sure were."

**EPOV**

Kerry lifted the lid of the box and if I could have cried I would have. There were the pictures of us at school, her house, our prom, and her fated birthday party. A slim cd case, a necklace, a receipt from Bella Italia, and one of Charlie's fishing lures. There was also a tiny bottle of golden sand. "We found these in her old house in Forks when we went there to gather some stuff for her after her dad died. To this day she doesn't know that we have these things. But we know that they were very important for her to have. Otherwise some of these items wouldn't have been hidden from plain view." Kerry explained. Brit continued to tell us how Bella was when she first asked them to stay with her and how badly affected she was when she found out about her father being killed. _Such pain she suffered so needlessly, my god how can we ever make it up to her for not being there when she needed us so badly._ Carlisle was wondering and I could feel the guilt just pouring off of Jazz._ My fault, oh god this is my entire fault, if only I had hunted before the party…_

My own remorse was just as palpable. I have so many things to apologize to her for. My determination grew as I thought of how our lives had been affected by her and how special she truly is to me. "Kerry, I know that with your gift you can tell if you are being misled by verbal words and you also know that I am a mind reader and that Jazz is an empath. Could you tell me what gift Bella has? I know that she has one and that it is very powerful. I have never been able to read her mind yet Jazz and Alice both can touch her with their gifts." I asked not knowing if I had the right to know but still possessed with the need to understand my mate.

She looked at me with an amused expression and shook her head at my obvious confusion. "I am surprised at you Edward. The one thing that Bella guards the most and you totally miss it? She is a shield, a purely mental shield. And yes, you are correct, she is very powerful. She has the strength to block minds and keep information locked tight in their heads so they cannot use it. She can also project a mental barrier to protect other people's minds. Her range is immense as well, about three or four hundred miles."

We were all shocked motionless. For a vampire the normal range for our gifts in distance was four to five miles but Bella's was unfathomable. Not even Renata who was Aro's personal guard could extend beyond a couple of miles and even then she was only strong when she was able to physically touch her subject. She was the most powerful vampire in existence if the claim was true. Aro would move heaven and earth to get her to join the guard. A growl started in my chest at the thought of him near her. Jazz and Carlisle both looked at me understanding what I was thinking about.

"I believe that you will not harm her emotionally again Edward. I think that I speak for my sister when I say that we will do all that we can to help you gain her forgiveness. I only as for one favor in return. Don't take her away from us. She gives us a reason to believe in good and without that we would be lost." Kerry hissed at me fiercely, her eyes gleaming with fanatical devotion for her leader.

"I have no intention of taking Bella away from you and I was going to ask Carlisle if we could welcome you into our family should I manage to convince Bella of my vow that I will not leave her again." Hopefully Kerry's gift could convince her of my sincerity. I cannot imagine my existence without Bella and the need to be with her greatly increased. _Oh for the love of little green apples Edward tone it down will you! Gah… I just might have to leave and find Alice if you don't put a cork in it._

Carlisle's phone rang effectively distracting me from my lusty thoughts of uniting with my mate. He answered it and I could hear Esme's voice telling him that they needed to meet with us at the mall. I could hear the slight pain and before he could even hang up I was out the door and running. The pull of my mate was too strong and I had no desire to resist. While I was running I tried to understand how Bella managed to control the bloodlust that was so predominant in all newborns so quickly. It had to have been because of her gift as a shield. I was stunned by Kerry's disclosure of Bella's strength. My mate was the most gifted vampire in existence. I realized that calling her my mate brought a hollow feeling of pride to my chest, hollow because until she accepts me as her mate I will only feel unrequited love. Then I had revelation, she had dealt with that emotion when she was human. I never gave her a chance to show me her love. She wanted to spend eternity with me and like a fool I disregarded her feelings and callously removed us all from her life. Groaning at my own stupidity I ran faster knowing that I would make it to the mall well before the others. Bella is mine and I am going to claim her as such. We will never be separated again.

**ESPOV**

To say I was overwhelmed by her story would be a vast understatement. Bella shocked me to the very core of my existence when she revealed how our leaving had affected her and then when she told us of what had happened to her I felt nothing but fury that she had been tortured by a sadistic nomad. When she told us of how she had found out about Charlie's death I wished that I could have cried, instead I sat there mute, in shock and disbelieving. Charlie Swan was a wonderful man, honest and caring and full of pride for his daughter and the community that he protected. To hear of his passing in that manner made me wish that we were closer at the time so that I could avenge his death. I was stunned by the violence in my thoughts yet his passing was abrupt and to think that Bella wasn't even able to get to go to her own father's funeral was heartbreaking. She needed to be comforted and there is only one person that could do that for her now. I told the girls as we entered the mall that I needed to wash my hands because of the dirt. I found the bathrooms and called Carlisle and asked him to meet me at the mall entrance.

Alice was frowning at Bella as they were talking about her wardrobe and was trying to get her to change her look a bit. As usual Bella was being stubborn yet Alice managed to win her over. I am really going to have to talk to Alice about her methods of coercion, sometimes it was over the top. Chuckling at Bella's discomfiture I suggested that they work out a compromise in regards to the clothing. Bella looked at me gratefully knowing that she gained a reprieve from an all out Alice assault on her clothing. I then left the two girls to their clothes and went into a home furnishing store. I was in there only a few moments then left looking around for the two girls before I went outside to wait for my mate.

Edward was the first to arrive as I had known he would be. As he walked up toward me I struggled to compose my face because I was very much aware of the humans that were coming and going from the building.

"What happened mom? Where is Bella?" he asked stress and concern were plainly written on his handsome face. He stiffened when I replayed our conversation in the car over in my mind for him. "Oh my god, that explains so much. Tell Carlisle to tell her sisters that she won't be coming home for the next few days. This has to be dealt with and we are going to do this tonight. If you have to, just think of this as an intervention for the two of us." he smiled as he heard my protests about his course of action.

We waited till Carlisle's car pulled up with him and Jazz in it. "Where are the girls?" I asked as they approached us.

"They wanted us all to have some time with Bella so they said that they were going to be going hunting and that they would be back in a few days." Jazz said smoothly looking for his beloved mate.

"She is inside annoying Bella of course." I laughed at the grimace that danced across both Edward and Jazz's face, each of them for different reasons. Jazz's, because he knew how much Alice loved to shop and he has been the victim of many shopping sprees. Edward's was due to the fact that Alice would probably irritate Bella to the point of fury and he would be spending a majority of his time with her calming her down. I really shouldn't laugh at my eldest son's discomfiture but in truth I was enjoying the fact that he was focused on making amends to his mate. I was overjoyed that he had finally realized that she was his mate and just knowing that brought such a beautiful change to him. _Go on son, I will distract these two. She is waiting for you to make your move you know. She needs you just as you need her in every way. Now go and show her how you feel, but be honest with her._ Edward looked at me and smiled. It made my heart sing with joy to see that beautiful grin on his face once more. Ah the joy of true love!

"Well now that you boys are here I need to have your opinion on some items that I want for Bella's house. Since Em isn't here I am going to rely on you two. Edward, go and distract Bella somehow for a couple of days. I have work to do on her house and I cannot do that with her underfoot." Deftly I steered the boys into the home furnishing store that I had previously stopped in.

"What about repainting?" A new voice chimed in as we walked past the kitchen displays. Alice wrapped her arm around Jazz and he kissed her forehead in greeting to his mate. "She is in the book store Edward, you of all people should know that that is her favorite place to shop at. She begged me to let her go in there." Alice huffed sulkily while I shook my head with silent laughter.

I then turned my attention to the color swatches that filled one corner of the back wall while imagining what the finished product of each room would look like. I didn't notice that Edward had left the store until Carlisle came up behind me and pulled me into his arms.

"Do you think that they will work their issues out darling?" he murmured in my ear.

Turning around I returned his embrace eagerly, "Without a doubt love."

**BPOV**

After four stores and fifteen bags of clothes later I had finally had had enough of shopping. I know I will never need all of the clothes that Alice bought for me but I let her do it so she would be happy. She then spaced out for a brief second and then told me that Esme needed her opinion on something then flitted out. I barely had the time to tell her that I would be in the book store when they were ready to leave before she left. She waved as she left letting me know she had heard me and she would tell Esme. Now alone in my thoughts I replayed what Edward had said to me in the woods today. I had no doubt that he felt remorseful for leaving me after what Alice and Esme had told me but why did he leave in the first place. He told me that he was sorry that he wasn't the one to have changed me. Did that mean that he would have changed me back then? He called me his mate. Just thinking that word brought feelings to my body that I have only experienced with him when I was still human. I felt warm and tingly. A need that I have only felt a couple of times yet those times paled in comparison to what I was experiencing now, a pull that I couldn't ignore, yet I was afraid to acknowledge for fear of getting rejected yet again. It was like I was being drawn out of my isolation and propelled in Edward's direction. Could it be that he truly did love me, even after all of this time apart? If I am being honest with myself, the mere thought of him with another made me see a murderous red. He said that he was mine and that I was his but do I dare to put my trust in him?

I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn't notice that Edward had entered the store and was standing at the end of the isle that I was currently browsing. He whispered a soft greeting to me that made my head snap around to see who spoke.

"Hi back. What brings you here? Bored already with the library at my house?" I decided to be flirty yet a tad sarcastic, just to test him and see if what I was thinking was the truth. The pull that I had felt increased and it took almost all of my strength to fight it. I wanted nothing more than to throw myself in his arms and to beg him never to leave me yet I couldn't, I wouldn't let him have that much control over my emotions again. He will have to show me that I am the only one for him and prove to me that he will never leave. I turned away from him and moved a couple of isles down to where the first edition book collection was. I was trying to act like I wasn't focused on him even though every tiny move he made I saw. God I am a total failure at self control. He probably is either deciding on whether to laugh at me or walk away. What would I do if he did either? Suddenly I felt his arms wrap themselves around my waist and pull me close.

"I told you before love, I will not stay away from you again." His velvet voice hummed in my ear softly, seductively.

I closed my eyes as my unnecessary breathing sped and fire raced through my long dead veins. The electrical charge that we shared when I was still human came back only this time it was so intense it was almost painful. Good lord, what is he doing to me? God I need him, but do I dare? I have never given myself to anyone, even after I became a vampire. I never felt the desire to be close to anyone other than him, no one appealed to me. I wonder if it was the same for him. I turned around in his arms and opened my eyes to look at him when I saw the one thing that I was always hoping to see. His face was open and unguarded and the emotion that I saw there made me want to jump for joy. His eyes were pitch black and full of desire. His mouth was fighting a snarl of possessive lust. His arms felt like steel cables binding me tight to his rock solid body. He was mine!

**EPOV**

I could tell that a change had occurred when she snarked back at me but yet I was unsure of what I could do to show her that I couldn't stay away from her for any length of time. When she turned away from me I nearly died from the implied rejection. No! She is mine and she will see what I am feeling. I followed her once again and standing behind her I once again became unsure of what to do next then my instincts took control. As I told her that I couldn't be away from her and before I could stop myself, I had put my arms around her and held her tight against me. That electrical current was cracking and popping between us reigniting the connection that we shared from when she was human. Only now it finished fusing our hearts into one. Even after I had left her I never wanted another. Every female that I saw paled in comparison to the natural grace and beauty that was Bella. For me there was no one else. Was there any one else that took my place after I had left? I wouldn't blame her for moving on but a part of me was screaming in rage at the thought of another man touching what was mine.

She turned around in my arms not breaking free and looked at me. Her face was glowing with an intense emotion and I noticed that her eyes had turned black as night. Her scent was not one of fear but it was heady and overpowering, arousal. I could feel my body responding to hers as a heat built and threatened to overwhelm my senses. I need to get us out of here now and some where more private. I think she could see what I was feeling because she reached out and touched my face gently as if in agreement and understanding. At her touch every band of restraint that I had wrapped around my heart snapped and the vampire that hungered for his mate came rushing to the surface of my consciousness. "Bella, please tell me that you accept my apology, I need you so much. I cannot- no I will not exist without you in my life." Ok, I know I am a sap but I had to tell her how much I need her and want her.

"You have only one chance Edward. I will not be hurt again by you." At those words I felt a huge crushing weight lift off of my chest and my heart expanded with the joy of knowing that I have succeeded in winning her as my mate.

I bent my head down to hers and inhaled the glorious scent that was Bella and expelled a huge sigh of pleasure. "Oh love, I promise I will never give you cause to doubt me again." Before she could even blink I had her in my arms bridal style and out of the mall. I was running out of town eager to spend time with her. She laughed as she snuggled closer into my chest holding tightly to my neck as I sped through the forest toward my family's house. Knowing Alice she would tell the rest not to disturb us and would keep them over at Bella's for a few days like Esme had said. Assured of privacy I could focus on what I longed to do ever since the first time I realized that I loved the human Bella.

Arriving at the house I saw that all of the utilities were on and the house was ready once more for occupying. Little things like that I ignored as I ran upstairs with my love and opened my bedroom door. I glanced down at her and was blown away by the look on her face. Her eyes had returned to the golden yellow that had entranced me yet the look of her expression was one of adoration and deep love. I was so unworthy of such a treasure. She leaned forward in my arms, closed her eyes and ever so gently she place a kiss on my lips. My eyes had closed at her approach so I was unprepared for the overwhelming resurgence of the electrical connection that happened when our lips touched. I heard a tiny whimper leave her as I broke our kiss to put her down. Once I entered the room I turned to shut and lock the door. With that done I swiveled my head to look at her again and I could see my reflection in her eyes, my eyes were once again pitch black with desire and I had a fierce possessive expression. What surprised me is that her eyes were the same color.

I reached out for her and pulled her back into my embrace my mouth crashing down on to hers as a flood of need and the smell of her arousal overwhelmed my senses. "It has only been you Edward." she whispered when we broke off the kiss gasping unnecessarily for air. Awareness of what she was saying drove me off of the edge of my carefully contained sanity "I have waited for you and you alone my mate." I replied as we fell together onto the bed our clothes being scattered on the floor and elsewhere in the room. My hands cradled her head as I placed kisses all over her face and then I nibbled and licked on her neck working my way to her ear. She was uttering tiny little cries of pleasure, her breathing hitched in her throat when I kissed the pulse point in her neck. My hands soon found themselves exploring the rest of her body finally giving in to the longing that I had fought for so long. Her hands had a life of their own as well and she reached up to lace her slender fingers in my hair gripping and tugging me closer to her. Through my lust filled haze I gave a soft growl when her tugging became insistent drawing the instinctive desire to mate and to claim her closer to the surface. My body automatically pulled hers even closer so she could feel the visible proof of my desire. Her hips shifted brushing against my erection causing a hiss of pleasure to leave both of our lips. I tore my face away from hers in an attempt to control the raging urge to take her with no warning and mark her as mine. My breathing was ragged and I was losing the battle with my instincts. Bella put of her hands on my face forcing me to look deep into her ebony colored eyes.

"You will not hurt me Edward. I chose you and I want you. Please, show me that you want me as well. Take me and make me yours." She gasped out; her pleading tore away the last shred of hesitations that remained allowing the vampire within me to roar in victory at winning his mate.

I didn't want to hurt her in any way yet I knew that when I enter her for the first time I would. "This will hurt briefly love, I'm sorry, I don't want to hurt you." My breath caressed her face as I positioned myself between her legs, my erection pleading with me to bury it deep inside her folds. She shifted slightly and opened her legs wider allowing me easier access to her core and wrapped them around my waist, pulling my hips closer to her. Looking into her exquisite face for any trace of pain I entered her slowly reveling in the overwhelming sensation that I never felt before. I pushed in slowly inch by inch allowing her to adjust to me as I reached her barrier I stopped and taking a deep breath my hips thrust forward as she thrust up to meet me a cry of completion burst from her lips as I buried myself deep inside of her breaking her barrier and making her mine. "Ugh… shit Bella! You are so fucking tight!" I said as I fought off the urge to pound into her. She was whimpering, her face twisted with pain. "Wait, give me a second." She pleaded with me as I continued to fight with the feeling of wanting to spill into her. I forced myself to hold still as she slowly got used to the sensation of me filling her. She nodded once she was ready for me to begin to moving. I began to slowly withdraw then push back in fighting once again the urge to move faster and harder. Bella's head whipped back and her chestnut hair fell from her shoulders exposing the ivory lines of her neck as she let out a deep moan as her pleasure began to build inside of her making my own voice answer her with a snarl. "Oh god …I … can't… never imagined it …." She reached up once more and pulled my face down to hers and kissed me deeply her tongue asking for permission to enter my mouth. Her core walls tightened on my shaft sending the sensation racing throughout me. Tasting her sweet venom and feeling how her walls contracted in time with my thrusts drew me closer and closer to the edge. I felt her walls squeeze tight as her orgasm ripped through her. That sensation was the final straw to my self control as I felt my own release build. "You are mine forever!" I roared out as instinct demanded I mark her, competing the bonding. Leaning over as I felt my release erupt out of me I lowered my head to her neck and baring my teeth I bit into her feeling her walls contract once again as the bonding spurred another orgasm. "Mine." I murmured as I licked over the wound that I caused, my venom healing her and leaving a scar that announced to any males that she was mine.

"Oh Edward, if you only knew how long I have wanted this. Wanted you." She gasped softly as she felt my erection come to life again while still deep in her. "You are everything to me, you are my life now." I said as I began to thrust deeply inside her causing her to moan and writhe against me as my thrust became more and more aggressive. Her body arched against me with the force of her orgasm her walls once more tightening around me causing me to explode yet again with more intensity than before. "Oh god… Bella! I could make love to you forever and never get tired of this feeling!" I yelled out as my semen shot out filling her yet again. I knew right then in that instant I was home. She was my home, my shelter. She was mine alone and we would never be apart.

We made love the entire night stopping only for brief moments to talk and caress with our hands and mouths. By the time the sky began to lighting with dawn's brilliance we had manage to have sex on every surface in my room. Our combined scent permeated every surface that occupied the space. If I didn't know better I would swear that being with Bella was equal to being heaven. I had never experienced such a feeling of completeness. The way we moved together while making love released such intense feelings I was having a difficult time containing all of them. She fit perfectly as she snuggled closer to my side as I laid there wrapped around her in a loving embrace. She sighed as I tightened my grip pulling her closer. The feeling of wanting her rose as I smelt her arousal once more and seeing her eyes darken as passion filled her again. "Please tell me that I will always feel like this, that this longing will never go away." She whispered, her sweet breath caressing my arms.

"Never love; I will make love to you for all eternity if you desire me to my darling mate. I cannot get enough of you and I never want to. I want nothing more than to worship you for all time and to do things with you that I have always wanted to. We can travel to different places around the world and experience so many things. However I need to hunt love if I am going to make up for fifteen years of denying my lust for you." I replied to her not really wanting to move from her side on the bed.

Heaving a reluctant sigh she gently untangled her arms and legs from me and started to move away. I reached out playfully grabbing her so she couldn't move. "I said I needed to hunt, I didn't say that I was going to go hunting yet." I murmured as I maneuvered my body over hers. My rock solid cock pleading with me to allow him to enter her sweet core again. Instead of plunging back into her I moved lower down her body, kissing every inch of her marble skin as I did so. Reaching the apex in between her legs I gently kissed inside of each leg allowing my tongue to slowly trace a path upward to her core. "Exquisite." I breathed as I inhaled the heady odor of her arousal. I lightly touched the tip of my tongue to her center tasting her sex for the first time. The memory of the taste of her blood was nothing compared to the taste of her pleasure center. She whimpered and moaned as my tongue brought her closer to climaxing; her hands threaded into my unruly hair gripping me tightly and keeping my face buried in her slick, sweet tasting pussy. A groan escaped me as I slipped a finger into her dripping wet core. So tight and wet, absolutely perfect for me and since she was still a virgin when she was changed she will forever remain as tight as she is now. My cock was now sobbing pleading with me to let him enter his home and allow him to enjoy his time. I was so hard that I was now in physical pain, her whimpers had changed as I slipped another finger in and started to plunge my fingers in and out curling to hit her G- spot as I did so she was fully moaning and crying out with the pleasure that I was giving to her when she tightened around my fingers and her orgasm ripped through her coating my hand in her juices. I continued to push in and out of her folds drawing out her orgasm till I couldn't take it anymore and I stood up and thrust my steel hard cock deep inside her still quivering pussy and began to move my hips in and out chanting my love for her as I thrust violently in and out of her hot wet core causing her to cry out in pleasure. This love making session was hot and hard full of need and passion. It was all about my never ending urge to claim her and prove to her I am the only one that will ever touch her in this manner. I felt her walls begin to clench as I heard her cry out my name as she fell off the edge taking me with her as I roared out her name as well. After a few moments to catch our breath and calm down I pulled out of her missing the feeling of connection immediately and hearing the tiny whimper that she let out at the loss of my cock inside her.

She surprised me by pulling my face close to hers and kissing me soundly. Tasting herself upon my lips was the single hottest thing that I have ever seen. Groaning with reignited desire I had to pull away so I could go and hunt. "Beloved we have to hunt to keep up our strength. I promise to continue later but now I want nothing more than to see that gorgeous body of yours running free in the woods and taking down a mountain lion."

**BPOV**

I pouted as I watched Edward lithely moved over to his closet to grab clothes to replace the ones that we torn to shreds during our passionate consummation of our mating bond. I had only vague human memories of Edward without his shirt on and those were nothing compared to the crystal clear ones of yesterday. I felt more at peace and more secure than I have ever been and I knew it was because of my acknowledging of him as my mate and accepting the bond that was between us. Truthfully all I wanted to do is remain in his room and explore our bond and unite every part of it till we were so tightly intertwined that we couldn't bear to be away from one another. Still, I knew that we did have to make ourselves safe for the population of Vancouver by hunting, I knew it but that didn't mean that I had to like it.

I was entranced by his fluid movements and when a button down shirt was thrown at me it caught me by surprise. "Huh? What is this for?" His face reappeared from behind the closet door only to be followed by his glorious body as I held the shirt up waiting for an explanation.

"Your clothes are kinda destroyed my love. I have no problem seeing that sinfully luscious body of yours without clothes but I would definitely have a major problem if anyone else would see what is mine." He said with a proud smirk on his face as he tossed a pair of sweat pants beside me as I lay in the bed.

"Yours huh? Hummm… That is an interesting idea. I guess that means that I should feel the same way about you, huh? Well are you up for the challenge of that? Are you willing to tie yourself to a moody, reclusive bookworm of a vampire?" I shot back at him while I moved to get dressed in the clothes that he thoughtfully provided. I grinned at the thought of the horrified look on Alice's face if she saw what I was wearing. Oh well, she isn't here and it is just Edward and I in this house. She probably will have clothes for me waiting for my return after the hunt. Annoying psychic pixie. I turned my thoughts outward to pay attention to the Adonis that was standing next to me. His smile was blinding as I was struck again at how achingly handsome he was and how I felt to finally call him mine.

"Bella love, I told you already and I will continue to tell you, I cannot even bear thinking of being away from your side even if it is to go hunting. I will be with you everywhere. You are my mate. I will never have another; you are all I'll ever want or need." He said while wrapping his arms tightly around my waist and held me tight to his chest. I wanted to melt in his embrace so badly however I knew that if his thirst was as bad as mine as his eye color told me then he must be in horrible pain. I couldn't bear the idea of him being in pain because of my selfish needs so I pulled away and gave him a mischievous smile.

"Ok, but you asked for it! I am not the easiest to live with as my coven mates can attest to. I have retained a lot of my stubbornness and I tend to over think pretty much all the time." I warned him playfully as he led me downstairs and out of the house. He shook his head with what I think was amusement as we took off running into the forest. His smile never left his face as we raced side by side, dodging trees and climbing over rock falls. It was exhilarating to be able to run full speed with him. That was something that I have always dreamed of doing with him. We were a couple now and that meant the world to me. Just as he said that I was his world he was mine, I knew that when I was still a mere human but now it was more intense and with our new physical acceptance of the bond it was like our feelings and thoughts revolved around one another. Complimenting and completing each other.

We ran for quite a ways laughing and just getting to know each other all over again. He told me of his time in New Hampshire at Dartmouth University and how he had added yet another degree to his already impressive list. He had chosen music this last time and was embarrassed by how the Professors there had regarded his compositions. He promised to play me the pieces that he had done once his piano was delivered. It was going to be hard on me not to have him beside me all the time but he does belong to another coven and he has responsibilities to them. I couldn't abandon my girls either so I will just have to adjust to seeing him whenever I can and making our time together worthwhile. I wondered if Carlisle would be willing to merge our two covens and I wondered how the girls would respond to that idea.

Edward stopped briefly to test the air for any scent of prey and finding some he smoothly dropped into his hunting crouch. I watched as my mate's vampiric instinct took over as his body became taut with thirst. Seeing him that way was such a huge turn on I felt the now familiar flush of desire race through me. Groaning silently I suppressed my libido and focused on the air around me looking for my own prey. I darted away from him after I located an enticing aroma, not deer or elk but more spicy. Hmmm… definitely a predator of some kind. Finding my prey was ridiculously easy considering that the area that we hunted now supported two vegetarian covens. Exulting in my luck I approached only to find that it was a bobcat. Grimacing I turned away cursing the fact that they were close to being on the endangered species list. Oh well herbivores are better than nothing. At least there is no shortage of them so I won't starve. As I turned away to go back to tracking I heard Edward's roar of frustration. He must have came upon the Kodiak family, I grinned remembering my disgust at that temptation. If he wanted mountain lion he would have to travel a lot closer to the mountains by Washington State. That was not an option for me however so I quickly found a small herd of elk and with quiet deadly efficiency I singled out my target and took it down then went after two of the doe that were fairly close by.

Once my thirst was sated I waited by the spot that we had separated for his hunt to finish. I climbed one of the spruces to avoid spooking the wildlife and ruining his hunt, using my shield I could mask my scent from the wildlife but I was still traceable by others of our kind. He would know that I was waiting for him.

**EPOV**

Damn Kodiak, the best smelling thing in this area and I can't have it. Shit, back to nasty deer. Scenting a mid size herd I quickly chose and killed four large doe. As I was draining the last one I wondered if Bella's coven had a hard time finding variety of prey. From what Kerry's thoughts had told me they had split their feeding grounds into two sections. She and Britney preferred herbivores yet Bella preferred predators, mountain lion was her favorite. That caused a wide smile to grace my lips; she truly was my soul mate. Alice and Jazz preferred brown bears, Rosalie and Em went after grizzly, Carlisle and Esme favored jaguars. I finished my meal and was eager to return to Bella, excited and full of energy. We have so much to talk about and I have not even begun to enjoy the feeling of calling her my mate. There was so much that I wanted to show her and have her experience with me, some of the things I have purposely held off because when she was human it would have been fatal for her. I noticed that she was no longer clumsy but she was more graceful than her surname Swan. When she moved it was fluid, effortless.

Closing my eyes I extended my senses to catch her location, she was in a spruce tree where we had split up to hunt. Grinning mischievously I scaled a nearby tree and proceeded to make my way toward her virtually unseen thanks to the cover that the foliage gave to me. Taking into account that our bond would probably tell her that I was nearby I moved quickly to try to surprise her by landing next to her on her perch. She looked up at me smiling, her eyes a golden sunshine yellow. She must have fed well.

"Did you have fun arguing with the Kodiak family my heart?" she looked up at me thru those beautifully long eyelashes.

Chuckling at the reminder I looked at her and smiled, "They took exception to my request of joining them for dinner so I left them to enjoy their meal alone as was only proper." I was proud of the fact that she defended her hunting area and protected the endangered species that lived in it. She giggled; her voice reminded me of the sound that water made while it danced over rocks in a river, silvery and smooth. "Ah, my love I would argue with bears all day long to gain that kind of response from you." I said as I reached out to caress her face relishing the feel of her skin on my fingers. I marveled all over again that this exquisite creature is mine forever. Now I finally I understand why my family was so worried when I had left her behind. I was totally insane to think that I could ever live without my mate. I was a shell a mere shadow of what I was when I was away from her. God I was so stupid. Yet here I was reveling in the fact that she still loved me enough to forgive me and able to accept being my mate. I will never again doubt that there is a god, for I have been truly blessed. She is an angel and she was sent to save me.

"Come on love, we have a bond to nourish as well." I murmured softly as I pulled her close and jumped with her out of the tree not relinquishing my hold on her. We landed lightly and turned to return to my family's house. I could feel the electrical current that we shared increase as we got closer to the house. Bella stopped abruptly just a few miles away from the house and gave me a look that had I been human I would have been a pile of jelly.

Her eyes were black as midnight and her body trembled with the effort of containing the amount of desire that she held. It looked like she was trying to control the urge to jump me until we reached the privacy of the house. "Baby? Are you ok?" Moving closer and grabbing her hand I pulled her to me.

She looked at me with a helpless look on her face, "I'm so sorry Edward, I want you so badly right now I am trying to control it but I don't think I can." She growled lustily immediately igniting the longing that I was holding off. With those few words my restraint evaporated and once again my instincts were screaming at me to take her.

I reached out to tear her clothing off of her, annoyed by the frail fabric that separated our bodies when she snarled at me and lunged at me flattening me on the forest floor. Holy shit, dominating Bella was a total turn on.

**BPOV**

Oh no way Edward, you had your time to enjoy me; now it is my turn. I twisted out of his grasp as we wrestled around on the forest floor, not allowing him to pin me down. "Are you ready my love? Are you sure that you truly wish to have me as your mate? If you have any doubts, now is your chance to leave, because after I am done with you I will own you just as you own me." I snapped out surprising him as I pulled him up and pinned him to a convenient tree with my body.

"I will never leave you, you are my life." He snarled back at me causing the flames of lust to grow hotter inside of me. He had no idea of what I was about to do to him and if he did it would probably blow his Victorian morals away. The memory of his marking me as his blazed in my mind and my instincts demanded the same for him. He only had one bite mark marring his beautifully sculpted neck and his venom ran untarnished in his veins. The venom of Carlisle long since changed by his blood as his body used it during his newborn year leaving it pure Edward. After tonight my venom will be mixed with his in his body as it is in mine. We will be joined, completed as one.

Our clothing once again soon found their way to the forest floor in pieces, unrecognizable as they once were. I growled when I noticed that he was trying to gain the advantage over me by his height yet with the leverage of me having him pinned to the tree I could make sure that he couldn't move as I began my assault on his all too willing body.

I purred as I ran my fingernails across and down his beautifully sculpted chest deliberately raking my nails over his nipples causing him to hiss in pleasure. I glanced quickly at his face noticing that his eyes were flat black. I inhaled his scent that was thick with his arousal, spurring me on to be more adventuresome. "Oh god… Bella. What are you doing to me?" He breathed. Giving him a playful smirk I furthered my exploration of his glorious body. I reached his waist and dragged the tips of my fingers down the "v" of his abs and grazing the tip of his massive erection causing him to gasp and jerk in surprise.

An idea occurred to me as I continued to tease him with light touches. I sank to my knees and grabbed his hips to hold him in place as his glorious cock twitched in front of my face. "Hold very still my love, I want to try something" I purred as my lips parted and my tongue reached out to taste him. I licked his shaft forcing a growl of pleasure to escape his lips. Timidly and slightly unsure of what I was doing I gently placed a kiss on the tip then dragged my tongue across the slit, collecting and tasting the pre-cum that was leaking out of him. Good lord, I thought mountain lion was delicious! His hips jerked in an automatic reflex reaction and a loud moan filled the air. I took his enormous erection and wrapped my lips around it looking up at his face and keeping eye contact as I began sucking on his shaft watching as his eyes rolled into the back of his head and groans and unintelligible words came out of his mouth. I felt a rush of pride that I was able to cause such pleasure for my mate as I felt his cock thicken and become harder as I continued to make love to him with my mouth. "Ugh… shit, fuck oh shit Bella… that's it baby suck my cock. Oh god that feels so damn good." Hearing those filthy words come out of my Victorian mate cause a rush of wetness to flow from my core making me moan as I continued to devour him. I took one of my hands and placed it on my now dripping wet pussy and began to play with my clit. "Shit Bella that is so… ugh fuck damn…fucking hot baby!" he moaned now beginning to slowly thrust his massive cock deep inside my mouth. I moaned again around him causing his dick to twitch as he plunged it in and out of my mouth. "Gah, I'm not gonna last… baby move I…" he said as I felt him twitch and his cool cum shot out pouring down my throat in long thick spurts. Humming in pleasure I licked his shaft clean then stood up and pulled his face down to kiss him. He deepened the kiss immediately and tasted his release on my tongue and moaned sending electricity through my skin and ending at my core setting the desire to have him deep inside of me to new levels.

Grabbing him and pulling him away from the tree I pushed him down to the ground and straddled his hips grinding my over heated core against him moaning and purring as my body achieved the friction that I needed. "You are mine Edward, I claim you as mine." I snarled as the beginnings of my orgasm made me feel almost feral with need. He was moaning and pleading for me to wrap my legs around him so he could enter me. "Not yet my darling mate, you are going to pay for not being with me for all those years." I could feel his cock throb with his need for release as I continued to grind down on him allowing my release to build higher and higher till I was panting and ready to explode. Finally and with excruciating slowness I positioned myself over his erection and began to lower myself onto him. He groaned, grabbing my hips he thrust himself deeply into me, causing me to let out a scream of pure wanton lust. He flipped me over on to my back and proceeded to pound into me violently snarling and growling as his own release built. With every thrust in I cried out reveling in the unbridled lust that I provoked in him. I could tell that he was getting close so I flipped him over so I could continue as I started out and ride him harder and faster as my own orgasm built, his hands gripped my hips and held tight as over and over again he lifted me and slammed my body down hard on his engorged shaft. "No one will ever own you my love." I cried out as I began to fall off of the edge. Just as he began to tremble with his oncoming climax I leaned over and grabbed his head and wrenched it to the side and parted my lips and allowed my venom to flow freely as I bent down and bit him deeply in the throat. His cum shot out filling me as he gave out a strangled cry of shock as my venom began to mingle with his. Just like he did I gently licked his wound helping my venom to close it and sealing my venom in with his. "Our bond is complete my love. You belong to me and I belong to you now." I said collapsing on his side with a deeply satiated sigh basking in the post-coital glow that we shared.

**EPOV**

Holy shit, I have just been claimed and dominated by my timid, sweet Bella. I would have never guessed that she was so unbelievably feisty. She is a vixen and she was mine! My neck felt sore and my whole body tingled with the effects of her venom mixing in with mine. I felt stronger and more at ease than I could ever remember. That must be one of the side effects of being marked as mated. I stretched and hummed with pleasure at the mildly disjointed feeling that I was beginning to come to recognize as the trademark of being completely satisfied. Seeing Bella relaxed and all aglow gave me a feeling pride that no longer felt empty but fulfilled my very being.

Rolling onto my side I faced her looking deep into her eyes that were slowly returning to the glorious golden yellow that was a sign of a well fed vegetarian vampire. "I love you my Bella." I said as I reached out and caressed her mahogany hair. The strands felt soft and sensuous like silk and as I let it fall from my hands I realized that the sun was rising and we had no clothes to wear. "I really need to start carrying extra clothing with me. I can't seem to keep any on lately." I chuckled as I grabbed her and nuzzled her neck as I pulled her close. A rumbling sound grew as I continued to rub my face all over her, "Are you purring?" she whispered as she ran her fingers through my hair soothing, and relaxing me.

"Mum hum… sure am my heart. Only for you." Sighing, I gave her a light squeeze then getting myself up off the forest floor I looked down smiling. She looked like she was wild; leaves, twigs and grass decorated her hair. "I will be right back my darling; I am going to the house to get us some clothes. Don't move from this area, I won't be long." With that I turned and as fast I could I raced the rest of the way to my house. Alice must have stopped over during our time out hunting for there was new clothing waiting in my room for both myself and Bella. Alice left a note for me telling me that Bella's house would be ready by tomorrow morning. I smiled happy that we would have another day and night together. I would have to see if Bella would want to do some shopping, she probably would have to go over to her store so we could probably do that today. I really did not care what we did as long as I was with her.


End file.
